Most of conventional exercise apparatuses are unchangeable. After the purchase, it is not easy for the consumers to change the number and type of training modules.
Taking the traction training device an example, the related patents include Taiwan Patent Publication No. 1551330 titled “pull-up fitness exercise device”, Taiwan Patent Publication No. 201204428 titled “pulling and lifting body building device”, etc. These traction training devices mainly include a counterweight assembly on a framework and a traction assembly composed of a pulley and a rope between stretching assemblies. The components can only be used for traction training. In addition, a rope climbing exercise apparatus can only be used for rope climbing training. The related patent includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,208 titled “rope pulling frictional exercise device”.
As known from the above patents, an exercise device only provides a specific training module. Although some exercise devices have more diverse training modules, but they cannot be arbitrarily increased or decreased according to the demand. For consumers or manufacturers, it is required to take more time and cost to modify or re-purchase other equipment in order to meet the demand. The use is quite inconvenient.